steven_universefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pearl
Pearl ist einer der Protagonisten in der TV-Serie Stevens Universe. Dabei ist sie einer der letzten überlebenden Krieger und Anhänger von Rose Quartz, die gegen die Gems der Heimatwelt ankämpfen um die Erde zu beschützen. Zusammen mit ihren Freunden beschützt sie Rose Quartzs Sohn Steven Universe. Persönlichkeit Pearl ist neben Garnet und Amethyst eine der drei weiblichen Bezugspersonen zu Steven und eine äußerst kluge und disziplinierte Kämpferin mit dem Schwert. Sie war von Anfang an eine treu ergebene Anhängerin von Rose Quarz und hat ihren Verlust nie richtig überwunden. Pearl ist die geborene Lehrerin für Steven und kennt sich nicht nur mit den verschiedenen Schwertkampfstilen aus, sondern legt großen Wert auf Etikette, Moral und Allgemeinbildung. In der Truppe wird sie nicht müde Amethyst zu verbessern und provoziert so manchen Streit, den sie primär mit Worten sehr wohl führen kann. In erster Linie ist sie wie eine richtige Mutter für Steven und geht äußerst empathisch auf ihn ein. Obwohl sie den Körper und die Grazie einer professionellen Balletttänzerin hat und schwach wirkt, verfügt sie im Kampf über äußerst große Kraft. Mit ihrem Gemstein auf ihrer Stirn kann sie Projektionen erzeugen, die sie primär zu Unterrichtszwecken benutzt. Trotz ihres scharfen Verstandes und ihrer Rolle als Crystal Gem, kann sie sehr emotional werden. In einer Folge wird kurz erwähnt, dass sie wahrscheinlich über 5000 Jahre alt ist. Erscheinungsbild Pearl ist gut einen Kopf größer als Amethyst und fast zwei Köpfe kleiner als Garnet. Schätzungsweise 1,80m. Sie hat einen äußerst drahtigen Körperbau und eine helle Haut, eine spitze Nase und sehr helles, pfirsichfarbenes Haar. Sie trägt überwiegend ein hellblaues Top mit einem Stern drauf , eine kurze Jogginghose und ein seidenes Tut-Tut sowie einfache Ballettschuhe an. Fähigkeiten thumb|333px|Pearls Speer Pearl besitzt als Waffe einen Speer, welchen sie aus dem auf ihrer Stirn platzierten Gem ziehen kann. Wichtige Erreignisse - In der Folge "Rose's Scabbard" (Staffel 1 Episode 44) führt Pearl Steven zu einem geheimen Platz, den angeblich nur sie und Rose kennen. Als sie merkt, dass Steven zusammen mit Lion schon öfters da war und sogar problemlos alle Geheimnisse von Rose gelüftet hat, wird Pearl bitter enttäuscht, da sie all die Jahre dachte, dass nur ihr dieses Geheimnis anvertraut wurde. Als Steven ihr auch noch das verschollen geglaubte Schwert seiner Mutter präsentiert (das in der Mähne von Lion versteckt war), bricht Pearl emotional zusammen und gesteht Steven ihre unerwiderte Liebe zu Rose. thumb|301px -In Folge "Sworn to the sword" (Staffel 2, Episode 58) bringt sie Stevens Freundin Connie den Schwertkampf bei und was es heißt, für einen Menschen voll und ganz da zu sein. Dabei erschafft sie mehrere Duplikate von sich, um Connie herauszufordern. Bei einer von Pearl erschaffenen Vision wird klar, dass Pearl alles getan hätte, um Rose zu beschützen. Trivia *In den frühen Jahren der Rebellion betrachtete Garnet Pearl als fürchteinflößend. *Pearl hat sich seit der Pilot Version sehr stark verändert. Hier sind ein paar Merkmale: ** Entfernung des goldenen Rings um ihrem Gem. ** Entfernung der Ohrringe (Und der Sichtbarkeit der Ohren). ** Hautfarbe (Von Blau zu Weiß). ** Eine spitzere Nase. ** Ein runderes Gesicht. ** Schmalere und cartoon-artigere Figur. ** Komplett neu gestaltetes Kostüm. ** Eine komplett neue Frisur die zugespitzt nach hinten verläuft statt nach vorne. ** Rosig Pinkes Haar zu einem Pfirsichfarbenen Ton. ** Augenfarbe (Schwarz zu einem hellem Blau). ** Die Herzen vom Schuhwerk entfernt und die Farbe geändert (Dunkles Blau zu hellem Türkis) ** Eine andere Persönlichkeit (In der Pilot Version hat sie gerne mit Amethyst Steven geneckt). *Rebecca Sugar gab bekannt, dass Pearl ihr ähnelt. *Nach ihrer Regeneration in Staffel 1 ist Pearl die bisher einzige ihrer Art, die keinen durchsichtigen Schleier am Körper hat. Galerie ar:بيرل en:Pearl es:Perla it:Perla hu:Gyöngy pl:Perła pt:Pérola pt-br:Pérola ja:パール ro:Perlă ru:Жемчуг tr:İnci fi:Pearl vi:Pearl Kategorie:Gems Kategorie:Crystal Gem Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Charakter